


I’m Hooked On a Feeling

by Temple



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Avengers Tower, Dating, Feelings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, I'm useless at tags, M/M, Pietro Lives, mentions of other relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temple/pseuds/Temple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where he would usually sit at the side of her for breakfast he finds Vison instead, when Stark gathers them all for their regular Thursday night movie marathon, Vision is cuddled up to Wanda and Pietro is stood awkwardly glaring at the pair of them. Her bedroom door is always closed and where he could once feel his mind linked with hers there’s silence.</p><p>He fully understands the meaning of third wheel now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’m Hooked On a Feeling

Pietro’s happy that Wanda has Vison, despite the cold shoulder he gives the robot. He likes knowing that there’s someone else looking out for his sister and he can see better than anyone that Wanda is the happiest she’s been in years. Which earns Vison some serious popularity points with Pietro; not that he’ll ever tell the robot.

The problem is though that Pietro feels a little lost without her.

Where he would usually sit at the side of her for breakfast he finds Vison instead, when Stark gathers them all for their regular Thursday night movie marathon, Vision is cuddled up to Wanda and Pietro is stood awkwardly glaring at the pair of them. Her bedroom door is always closed and where he could once feel his mind linked with hers there’s silence.

He fully understands the meaning of third wheel now.

Clint’s the one who eventually takes pity on him. Rolling his eyes at breakfast and kicking out the chair next to him, grabbing Pietro by the back of the shirt on movie night and moaning about how he’s stood in the way of the TV again. He even throws a Wii remote at the youngster one afternoon when Clint rounds the corner and finds Pietro stood outside Wanda’s room looking like a kicked puppy.

Pietro doesn’t thank Clint out loud, but he is grateful.

They’re hardly BFF’s as Stark had put in when he’d walked in on Pietro absolutely crushing Clint in a game of Mario Kart. But there is a friendship there and eventually Pietro just takes the open seat next to Clint on movie night and he knocks on Clint’s door with a wicked smirk and the latest video game in hand when Wanda and Vision are having date night.

And yeah, okay. Pietro does have an attraction to Clint, he feels safe and useful with the Archer. They bond over insults and witty comeback and Pietro would be lying if he said that his heart didn’t beat a little faster every time Clint asked him if he fancied a game or if he wanted to join Clint on a patrol.  Clint’s an attractive guy and Pietro gets that, but he knows his boundaries.

Namely agent Natasha Romanov who had threatened to punch him if he continued to glare at her from the other side of Clint. It takes her a while but eventually her scowl turns into a smirk and Pietro is suddenly hit with the sight of her sucking face with Banner and yeah, Pietro does feel like his heart isn’t being crushed anymore when he find Clint watching TV with Natasha’s head in his lap.

It isn’t as though he isn’t good-looking because Pietro knows that he’s good-looking, he has eyes just as good as everyone else’s and he’d gathered more than his fair share of attention from the ladies back home. But he had Wanda to look out for then, he was too busy making sure they had food on the table at night and that she was sleeping somewhere warm and safe.

Now that he has time for dating and settling down he’s terrified. Despite Wanda telling him to get over it and ask Clint on a date.

He just can’t bring himself to do it, he’s tried several time but he always gets this weird stutter and feels as though his whole body is going to catch on fire and he messes things up and insults the Archer instead or ends up inviting the whole team along.

Today though, today he’s got the whole mansion to himself, well, to himself and Clint and Vision but Vison’s off re-booting his system or something in the lab so Pietro doesn’t really count him. The rest of the team are off on some conference thing that Pietro had refused to attend. Clint’s still injured from the teams last scuffle and despite Clint snapping and snarling at him Pietro is more than happy to stay home and play nurse.

He wonders briefly if wearing a nurse’s outfit might help his cause.

He quickly puts it out of his mind when Clint shuffles into the living room, the usually quite archer making more noise than a bull in a china shop and Pietro just glances over the top of the couch as he makes his way over to the fridge with a grumble.

“Oi, old man, so you want to watch Game of Thrones with me?” Pietro asks over his shoulder pausing the opening credits when Clint looks up at him.

“Seen it,” Clint answers fishing out the last can of soda with a triumphant grin.

Pietro can’t help but feel a little rejected at the way Clint dismisses him.

“Fine, you’d only spoil it anyway.” Pietro huffs turning back to the screen.

“I said I’d seen it not that I wasn’t going to watch it with you.” Clint laughs hobbling over to sit beside Pietro with a huff of pain, his leg up on the table in a way that Cap would have scolded him for if he were here. “Wanda warned me you’d be needy.” He mocks popping the cap of his soda when Pietro stares at him.

“You’ve been talking to my sister? About me?”

“Well yeah, shouldn’t I?” Clint asks gulping down a mouthful when Pietro furrows his brow. “I have to get my ammunition from somewhere. What season’s this?”

“The first one.” Pietro mumbles turning back to the TV when Clint reaches over and presses play on the remote. “I haven’t seen it.” He admits expecting Clint to laugh at him like Sam and Rhodey had.

Instead Clint doesn’t say anything just nods and Pietro notices that Clint’s sat close enough that their shoulder to shoulder, the awkward angle of Clint’s broken ankle up on the table edge causing him to lean ever so slightly into Pietro’s side. Pietro feels his heart race a little because there are thousands of empty seats and Clint’s chosen to sit this close.

His cheeks have flushed and he’s bouncing his leg on the carpet to brush it against Clint’s. He’s trying desperately to focus on the show because Sam had said something about there being a test when they get home. But he’s finding it incredible difficult with the soft little moans and laughs coming from Clint at the side of him.

Clint’s warm and soft at the side of him and Pietro had forgotten that he’d had all the windows dimmed so it’s dark and intimate with only the glow of the TV on them. He can practically feel every breath Clint takes and smell the shampoo he’d used in the shower. He feels light headed and out of his depth because this is the closest he’s come to a date in forever.

“Do you want to go on a date with me?” Pietro practically shouts halfway through episode three, his cheeks flushed when Clint tenses up at the side of him. He can’t help himself anymore and realises that he must look as pathetic as he feels because Clint looks like he’s trying to think of a nice way to let him down.

“My ankles bust,” Clint points out turning his attention to the speedster when his entire face falls and he shifts awkwardly on the couch, yeah he’s completely ruined it. “At least give me a week or two and if you invite Thor or Tony or Steve this time I’m never going out with you again.” Clint smirks laying his hand on Pietro’s knee. “Deal?”

Pietro’s entire face lights up with a smile because that’s Clint’s way of saying yes and he knows that it’s actually a date this time, Clint’s agreed to go on a date with him and Pietro is practically vibrating on the sofa with excitement.

“Deal.” He grins throwing his arm around Clint’s shoulder.


End file.
